Packages, such as cups, are normally stacked in a nested arrangement so as to conserve space during storage, transport, or handling. However, there has been a problem that such nested packages become wedged within each other, so that it is difficult to remove individual packages from the stack. This problem is even more serious in the case where such packages or cups include plastic or foil linings, since such linings allow the packages or cups to become more tightly wedged within each other when nested. It would therefore be highly desirable to provide a package with simple and inexpensive means for preventing such packages from becoming wedged within each other when stacked in a nested arrangement.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved package which overcomes the aforesaid problems. Specifically, it is within the contemplation of the present invention to provide an improved package which is provided with a simple and inexpensive manner of preventing such lined packages from becoming wedged within each other when nested.